


Be a Good Boy

by italianice15



Series: Winteriron Halloween [2]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Language, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sex, werewolf!Bucky, witch!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: Bucky didn’t know what he signed up for when he started trying to court Tony.





	Be a Good Boy

Bucky knew Tony was quite the catch. He had no idea why or how he and Tony ended up together, but they had and Bucky would do anything to keep it that way. Even if it meant punching the lights out of anyone who stared too long at his ass when they walked down the sidewalk.

“Fuck are you lookin’ at, dickhead?”, Bucky growler at a passing demon.

“Bucky, relax. He was reading the sign outside the cafe.”, Tony pinched Bucky’s arm and dragged him away quickly.

Bucky was incredibly protective and obnoxiously possessive. Natasha, a fellow witch, frequently met the brunt of Bucky’s blind devotion. Tony cut his finger while preparing ingredients for a spell once, so, being the good friend she was, she got a little healing balm and a bandage.

“No!”, Bucky practically dove between them and applied the bandage himself.

“Train your fucking dog, Tony.”, Natasha spat.

Tony knew werewolves to be a bit extreme when it came to the well-being of their mates. Truthfully, when compared to the est of his pack, Bucky was quite lenient with him. Steve, the pack Alpha, wouldn’t let Sam within a mile of the pack boundaries and the day Clint let Phil out of the yard would be the day Hell froze over.

“I’m fine, Bucky. She was just trying to help.”

“I can help.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration. With a snap of her fingers, she solved the problem.

“Somnum.”

Bucky dropped to the floor, snoring loudly. She went back to grinding up elk antlers into a fine powder and Tony continued to squeeze the juice from some lemons.

“Now he won’t sleep tonight.”, Tony griped.

“He wouldn’t have slept anyway. It’s the full moon, remember?”, Natasha glanced to Bucky, who, even in his sleep, managed to cling to Tony by way of wrapping his arms around his foot. Tony didn’t seem phased one bit.

“I forgot. He’s been keeping me up at night with-“

“I’d rather not know.”, Natasha interrupted, dumping the ground up elk antler into a big, wooden bowl.

“With his pacing and re-establishing the boundaries around the house. He has to walk around the whole damn yard all night until he’s sure nothing’s gonna attack us.”, Tony finished, eyeing Natasha playfully.

Natasha gave a hum of acknowledgement, relieved to know that it hadn’t gone the direction she thought it would. She got some berries and dead beetles and mashed them up with a mortar and pestle.

“Then he comes back inside and fucks me through time and space.”

Oh well.

“It doesn’t annoy you that he’s so clingy?”, she asked.

“If he can put up with me experimenting with spells and potions on him, then I can deal with a little invasion of personal space.”

A loud snore interrupted them. Tony looked down at Bucky affectionately.

“I’ll take him up to bed. He’ll wake up with a cramp if he stays on the floor.”

Tony waved his hand upward and Bucky levitated in the air. He guided Bucky to the bedroom and laid him out on the bed. 

—

Bucky woke up later that night. He’d shifted into his wolf form while he slept. He bounded off the bed, his instincts leading him outside to bask in the light of the moon. The rest of the pack gathered in the center of their small village, all in their wolf forms, save the few beings in the pack that weren’t werewolves.

Tony sat on a stone a little ways away from the majority of the group. If he sat too close, he risked being bathed on someone else’s scent. He didn’t want this full moon gathering to end like the last one.

Bucky approached Tony, nosing his way up to his neck, deeply inhaling his scent.

“Hey, love. I didn’t want to wake you up.”, Tony smiled. Bucky huffed and sat beside Tony.

Even on all fours, Bucky’s shoulder almost came to Tony’s chest. His fur was a silvery-white, like the moon up in the sky. Tony leaned against Bucky to stave off the cold night air.

Just as Tony feared, another young werewolf tried to pry Bucky away from Tony. He approached, head held high and ears standing forward. The stranger got close, far too close if you asked Bucky, and tried to place himself between Bucky and Tony. Tony leaned closer to Bucky, showing that he was already mated, but the young werewolf didn’t seem to get the message.

They hadn’t even gotten to the first howl yet and there would already be a fight. Once the others heard Bucky and the new werewolf growling and snarling, more had to join. Tony recognized Steve and Clint joining the fight. Once the dust settled, Bucky took Tony by his shirt sleeve and dragged him back home. He shifted back into his human form halfway there.

“Stupid fucking kid.”, Bucky spat.

“It’s okay, we can still go back.”

“No, you smell like him.”

Tony knew what that meant and he wasn’t going to object to what would follow. He felt bad for the excitement he felt at Bucky’s expense.

—

Bucky pushed Tony down on the bed and relieved him of his clothes. He couldn’t stand the stink of the other werewolf. 

“You’re mine.”, he growled lowly.

Bucky dipped his head down and kissed Tony’s neck, then his jaw, then his lips. Tony basked in the surprisingly careful attention, eagerly meeting Bucky’s enthusiasm with each kiss.

Tony could feel Bucky’s erection through his pants and suddenly found it unfair that he was the only one naked. He yanked and tugged until Bucky’s clothes joined his on the floor. Bucky was getting impatient, so Tony decided not to waste any more time. He pushed Bucky so that he was on his back and climbed on top of him.

“Gonna ride you, honey.”, Tony said, already out of breath. Bucky was not exactly easy to push around.

Tony turned so his back faced Bucky so the werewolf could have a full view of his dick being buried in the witch’s ass. Tony made pretty little noises as he lowered himself on Bucky’s cock. His grip on Bucky’s thighs tightened as the stretch began to burn more and more. 

“That’s right, doll. You look so good on my cock like that.”, Bucky moaned lowly. 

Bucky thrust his hips upward, mesmerized by how Tony’s ass bounced whenever they made contact. 

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky!”, Tony cried out with every thrust, Bucky’s cock ramming into his prostate every time. 

“So fucking pretty, Tony. You always look so good for me, baby.”, he thrusted harder and harder, drawing louder moans and cries from Tony.

Tony jerked his own cock as he rode Bucky. Soon, he had cum spilling over his fist. Bucky released shortly after him, filling Tony to the brim. Bucky pulled Tony down so that his back met his chest. He sank his teeth into Tony’s neck, an act of possession.

“You’re mine, baby.”, Bucky huffed.

“All yours, sweetheart.”, Tony agreed breathlessly.

“You don’t smell like him anymore.”, Bucky sounded satisfied and proud of himself.

“Really? I think still smell a little bit like him. Can we go again to make sure?”, Tony rolled over and kissed along Bucky’s collar bone.

“Just to make sure.”, Bucky smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! What other types of Halloween monsters/creatures would you like to see in other fics?
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
